


The Addiction of Darkness

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [15]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The more he has the more he wants.





	The Addiction of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Magic Hughie AU

Magic courses through his veins, dark magic like venom poisoning his soul until his former self is unrecognisable; tearing apart his soul into shreds charcoal coloured confetti.

In the beginning, he was doing this to avenge Robin, but now it's because he can't stop. Those who took her from are ashes in the wind, nothing but dust and all his reasoning for diving into darkness is gone.

He needs it, the power is like water to a thirsty man. One sip turns into a gulp, a gulp turns into draining the glass.


End file.
